The present invention relates generally to monitoring materials in a container, and more particularly, to methods and systems for using force measurements to determine the amount of materials in a container and/or the rate at which materials are discharged from a container.
Materials that are used in industrial operations are often stored in containers before being mixed together to create a desired mixture. For instance, storage containers are frequently used in industries such as agriculture, pharmaceuticals and oil field applications. In oil field operations, fluids are often stored in containers before being discharged into a blender or being pumped down hole.
It is often desirable to monitor the amount of materials stored in a container. Additionally, in instances where material is being discharged from a container, it is desirable to monitor the rate at which material is being discharged. However, the materials used are often hazardous or not environmentally friendly, making their exposure undesirable. Moreover, space is often limited, giving rise to a need for a material monitoring system and method with minimal space and equipment requirements.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.